Project Summary/Abstract The Deep South Center for Environmental Justice, Inc. Hazardous Waste Worker Training Center provides training to hazardous materials and wastes workers who may perform jobs covered by the Occupational Safety and Health Administration's (OSHA) Hazardous Waste Operations and Emergency Response (HAZWOPER) standards and assist employers in complying with OSHA standard 29 CFR 1910.120. The Consortium's goal is unique as its emphasis is on underserved populations in its Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP) and Environmental Careers Worker Training Program (ECWTP); and populations critical to post-disaster recovery in its Hazmat Disaster Preparedness Training Program (HDPTP). The proposed HWWTP is designed to provide model occupational safety and health training for workers who are or may be engaged in activities related to hazardous waste removal, containment or chemical response. The emphasis is on servicing workers of entities where health and safety training are critical to the worker?s wellbeing. These workers include emergency responders and small municipality city workers and or cities where budgeting restraints or working conditions, greatly reduces or eliminates the possibility of training. Volunteer fire departments and small county police forces, city health department employees, port authority workers, mosquito control employees, HBCUs, small minority and disadvantaged businesses are workers the Consortium has trained.